No Matter What Happens
by AleHeatherFTW1020
Summary: "Whatever happens I'll always be here with you."  Pregnancy, anger, betrayal, pain, cheating.In all of that LOVE shines through and saves us in our darkest times. XAleheatherX Crap Summary. R&R please.
1. I'll never leave

**(A/n- I wrote this story because I've been in the mood for some cute fluffy stuff with some serious motives. So I thought this was a good idea…Comments? I kind of like it. And I hope you do too! Each chapter will have each person's point of view. For example Chapter 1 will be Heather's and chapter 2 will be Alejandro's… But I'll still write whose it is.)**

No Matter What Happens.

**Heather's Point of View**

It was a cold summer night. I wasn't sure what day it was, or even what time. I hid my face in my hands and began to breathe hard and fast. The clock just lay in bits of broken glass on the floor, catching light and shining it in my eyes through my fingers. I stay bundled in the corner as my parents screamed. My cheek stung like a bitch as tears ran down. "It's YOUR fault our daughter is such a WHORE!" my father screamed at my mother, smashing the glass coffee table with his fist. My mother stood in horror as he smacked the picture frames on the floor and crushed them beneath his heel. "And you." He said, stomping over to her. "Oh you. Little miss 4 months pregnant. Get the fuck out of my house! NOW!" he screamed, kicking me in the side. I scrambled up the stairs to pull my things into a suitcase as fast as I possibly could. I heard another loud smash from the kitchen and ran down the stairs. "Fucking whore! If you ever come back here I'll shoot you. Don't you DARE think I won't!" he screamed as I got into the car and drove away as fast as I could. I couldn't take it anymore. There was only one place I could go now… and I was scared to death when I got there.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do… if I go back home I'll… I'll kill myself!" I shouted, squeaking a bit. He quickly pulled me into a soft embrace. "Don't you ever do that. Don't you ever leave me." He whispered, caressing my back. We were only 17 going on 18 at the time, and my parents had been giving me a hard time about the clothes I wear, and when they found out I was pregnant with a Burromuerto child, my dad snapped, and smacked me right in the face. I didn't know what to do, so I ran to Alejandro, the only place I knew I felt safe. "Listen to me. We are going to be parents now. You need to be strong, and love yourself for everything you are. Because that's the only person you will be." he said, wiping tears from my eyes as we lay down on his bed. I clung to his chest, crying hysterically. "But if they don't except me and our baby…who will?" I asked worried, holding tightly onto his shirt as he caressed by cheek.<p>

"I will. Always. I promise you that. I'll never leave you two." He whispered, slowly humming to soothe me. "I hate my life so much…I hate it all. Everything is so fucked up… I cried softly. "Eventually everything gets better. Don't ever hate, because you know you don't mean what you say." He said slowly. I looked away from his sparkling eyes and realized, he was right. About everything. I didn't hate my life, I loved it. Because HE was in it. And WE created this baby out of pure love and nothing less.  
>I wouldn't give up this moment for the world. I was so happy that it was his baby and not anyone else's. "I promise you, everything will get better, especially when our baby is born." He said, rubbing my stomach proudly<p>

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. "Ah…" I whispered, leaning down a bit. "Heather are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I slowly reached my hand to where the pain was. My heart stopped the second I lifted my hand. "I-I'm bleeding…" I said, and I could feel my heart go from silent to erratically pounding within seconds. His pupils shrunk violently small as blood began dripping down my hand. I began hysterical crying. "MOM!" Alejandro screamed, picking me up and running me down the stairs. "What's wrong!" she asked, dropping a plastic cup on the floor. I began to feel light headed and let my head fall on his shoulder as more blood began to drip onto the floor. "Oh my god... Get in the car..." his mother screamed, throwing everything into the sink and grabbing the keys. My eyes began to droop down and I began to slur and confuse my words. "I need... Daddy please don't kick me your going to hurt the...baby... please I'm...Alejandro my..." I stammered. "Shh honey don't talk. Mom help!" he screamed as I heard a loud car start. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I dreamt about our baby_. Alejandro held me close as I held her, cradling her tender little head. He twirled a bit of her chocolate brown hair as she chewed on my finger. Nothing was said, and even if someone said something it was just silence. I smiled and leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead. Our baby's fingers wrapped around Alejandro's and he gave a small smile as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Good job." I saw him mouth to me as he looked lovingly at our baby. "Joelyn." Was the only word I heard. And the baby looked up at me with her dark green eyes and gave me a toothless smile. "Joelyn..." Alejandro whispered and the baby giggled_. I wish I could hear the sound of my baby's laugh. And I wish I could have seen more than just her eyes in that perfect dream. But before anything could go farther, I woke up to a bright white hospital room.

Doctors hovered over me, checking my pulse and sticking me with needles. One doctor was rubbing this cold green jelly on my stomach. "She's waking up. Where's the father?" The female doctor said. "Heather!" Alejandro said, pushing through the doctors to grab my hand and kiss it. "Is the...baby...ok?" I croaked out, looking down at my stomach. I didn't care about anything else at the moment. I just needed my baby to be okay more than anything. I started crying before I got an answer. "Heather...Burromuerto?" A doctor said to Alejandro's mother. "Yes that's her name. My son's wife." she lied, looking over at Heather sympathetically. The room got cold as the doctors got silent. "How far along is she?" another doctor asked "4 months." I cut into the conversation. It hurt my throat to talk, but Alejandro's mom wouldn't have known. "Is my baby... okay?" I said as loud as I could, trying to sit up. "Heather don't move." A nurse whispered. "They don't know about the baby yet honey, but they got the bleeding under control. But you did loose a lot of blood." Alejandro said, holding my hand lightly.

"Did anything stressful happen recently? Anything that may have triggered this?" The nurse asked, pointing to me. I looked down and shook my head, trying to ignore the question. Alejandro's mom looked over at me, and I caught a glimpse of her smiling at the way Alejandro looked at me. She almost acted like she had never seen him be in such love with someone before. "I love you." Alejandro whispered, and I whispered it back crying, leaning my forehead on his. "Everything will be okay." He said slowly, trying not to cry himself. Alejandro put his hand on my stomach and rubbed it a bit. "Please be okay."

"How old are you?" The nurse asked, scribbling on paper. "18." I sniffed. The nurse gave me a look and I scowled at her. Alejandro smiled and kissed me tenderly. "Whatever happens I'll always be here with you." He said proudly, intertwining his fingers in mine. But our romantic moment was short lived.

Suddenly a doctor burst in the door and looked over at Alejandro. "You're the father?" he asked. Alejandro nodded and stood up. "Come with me." he said, and Alejandro got up and followed him out of the room. I cried a bit harder, and I didn't want to let go of his hand. But I had to. "Heather I need you to tell me if this hurts okay?" The same nurse said. I nodded, wincing a bit as she pressed down on my lower stomach. "That hurt..." I whispered, and I felt my heartbeat quicken as I looked in the hall. The doctor was showing Alejandro papers and ultrasounds. "Ow!" I shouted, and my legs kicked up a bit. "Sorry!" The nurse said nervously. A few minutes later, I noticed Alejandro walked back into the room. He walked towards me with a blank expression on his face. I couldn't read his expression, and when he stepped towards me and leaned down, I wasn't sure if I was ready for what I was about to hear.

**(A/n-Not sure if I should continue? Opinions? If I do end up continuing, I might make the next chapter a flashback, to when she got pregnant, how, and how Alejandro reacted when he found out. I really like this story, and I hope you did too! It took me a while to write this, because with all my personal crap and BLAH I just sat down with my phone and typed it all up while I was sick! So… Blahh blahh blahh! )**

Review Please!

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Heartbeat

**(A/n-so people wanted me to continue. So here I am…Continuing. Thanks for the great reviews! The more reviews the fast the updates :D! Flashbacks in italics.) **

**Alejandro's Point of View.**

You would never understand the feeling. It just eats away at you every second. I glanced over at Heather, slightly tuning out the doctor's explanation. How could I pay attention? I just wanted my baby to be okay. I wanted her to come into this world with us. I wanted to cradle a little baby in my arms and have him or her chew on my finger. This wasn't fair. Why my baby? I had always wanted to be a dad. To have a family that I could call my own. With a beautiful wife and a little baby. "Alejandro?" I turned back to the doctor and shook my head. "I'm sorry…what?" I said. "Heather is lucky to be alive. There is good news, but bad news follows. Your baby is alive for now, but unfortunately the heartbeat is weak. Things like this often happen and we aren't sure why. But we do know that Heather must have been under a lot of stress for something this drastic to happen. If it was any earlier in her pregnancy, she would have lost her life." The doctor said, handing me a few ultrasound results. I slowly reached for the pictures, running my fingers across the edges. I had to fight back tears.

"Is there…any chance that the baby will be okay?" I managed to choke out. "A very small chance I'm afraid." The doctor said, shaking his head. My heart dropped into my stomach, and I felt like I was going to lose my meal. "I'm sorry." The doctor whispered, patting my back before walking away. I stood in the hallway alone, my hands clenching pictures of what might never be. "Excuse me, you can't be out of this room without a doctor accompanying you…" A small nurse murmured, opening the door for me. I walked slowly in the door and towards Heather. Everything seemed slow motion. "Alejandro…is our baby okay?" Heather asked automatically.

"Heather…" I said, leaning closer to her. "Alejandro I'm so sorry. I lost our baby… I'm such an awful mother." She cried. "You are not an awful mother; this is not your fault!" I whispered, hugging her gently. "The baby is okay…but…they don't know how long it will be…" I said, beginning to cry myself. This time I didn't hold back to tears. My heart hurt worse then I think it's ever. Heather rubbed my back lightly to soothe me. I leaned up and leaned my forehead on hers, resting both of my hands on her stomach. I didn't want it to end like this. It couldn't, I wouldn't let it. I wanted to have a baby so badly. I always have, even when Heather told me she was late.

Here came the flashbacks.

"_No I don't wanna look!" Heather snapped, pacing up and down the hallway. I chuckled to myself and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the bathroom and wrapping my arms around her waist. "You need to." I stated simply. "Oh do I? Why do you want me to check? So you can run off on me if it's positive?" she pouted. "I'd never ever ever do that to you! You know that." I whispered, leaning in so close our lips almost touched. But the test broke the silence and the moment, beeping wildly. "Check it." I said. "But if it is positive, I'll get fat and emotional and bitchy…er!" she screamed. "Quit procrastination. Let's make a deal, we look together." I said, letting her to and edging her towards the counter._

"_Do I HAVE to?" she whined, grabbing my hand. I laughed again and nodded, pushing her gently closer. I honestly hoped that it was positive. I've always wanted a family and maybe this was my chance. She slowly picked up the stick and groaned, closing her eyes. "I don't think I can do this." She said. "Don't worry; I'm right here with you." I smiled. "Okay, 1…2….3!" she screamed, opening her eyes._

My mind blanked the rest, and I opened my eyes back to the hospital room. I looked into Heather's eyes and kissed her quickly. "I Love you…" she said, and I returned the words.

"Excuse me." The nurse said feebly. "Would you two like to hear the heartbeat, somehow we managed to pick it up." She finished, a bit stunned at the fact. Heather nodded and I did the same. The nurse smiled and pressed headphones to her ears. "Alright, I'll just pull it up on the surround sound. Sit still a minute dear." She said to Heather, pressing buttons on a small computer. Suddenly a faint little beat lit up the room. Heather found the strength to smile through tears. "This is truly amazing, usually with your baby's condition, you aren't able to pick up such a strong beat." The nurse said, smiling to herself. My heart pounded in my chest along with the little beat. My eyes filled with tears again, but a smile crossed my face too. "Alejandro it's beautiful…" Heather said, putting her hand in mine. I nodded in agreement, closing my eyes. To me, this was the most beautiful sound in the world. This was one of those moments were you just couldn't help but smile like a love struck idiot.

And it was right then, that I had a feeling everything was going to be okay.

**(A/n- Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter they get out of the hospital. The next chapter will determine if the baby is 100% ok or not. Please review for faster updates?)**

Buttons right there…

I

I

V


	3. HomecomingXMeet the Family

**(A/n-So…do you like this? I really would like to know…Be honest!)**

**Heather's Point of View**

The next few days were rough on me. A few needle injections got infected and bruised pretty badly, the baby's kicks got stronger, even the morning sickness got worse. But through it all Alejandro never left me. It was hard to get him to even go in the bathroom. He just wanted to be by my side day and night, and I wasn't sure if he had slept at all since we arrived here. "Alright Heather, you guys are clear to be dismissed now. But go easy, miracles don't happen twice." The perky nurse said, looking at me, then at Alejandro winking. "Uhm, excuse me? Can you NOT do goo-goo eyes at my 'husband'? Yeah, thanks." I snapped at her, standing up. "Oh mi amor, No need to get jealous." He smirked, rubbing my belly a bit. I smiled back and looked in his eyes. He looked so tired, so worn out. "Did you sleep at all?" I asked as he grabbed my hand, leading me to the front desk. "Would you be mad if I said no?" he teased, rubbing  
>his eyes. I nodded. "Then yes. I slept…a bit." He lied. It was obvious to. He yawned like 7 times in the past minute. I could read him like a freaking book.<p>

"When we get home you're going to bed." I said, signing a few sheets of paper. "Only if you come with me. You barely slept either. You're resting for two my love." He groaned, stretching a bit. "At least I slept at all. You didn't. Bed. If you can't drive home I'll call your mom." I whispered, balancing my bag on my shoulder as we walked towards the exit. He smiled and laughed a bit. "Alright Alright." I smiled, looking down at my feet as we walked. My eyes drooped a bit. I was tired... "Heather I can't drive, I'll call a taxi." Alejandro said sleepily. I nodded and looked around as all the women. It was mundane for me to see women of all types drooling all over my boyfriend, but something about now made me squeeze his hand tighter. He looked at me worried, but I just motioned my head over to a small bench. "Can we just rest for a bit? My body hurts... and this stomach isn't helping" I said. He nodded and led me over, sitting down  
>and pulling me into his lap. I smiled at all the girls looking over with jealous eyes as I lay my head on his shoulder and kiss his neck lightly.<p>

"I love you." He whispered, nudging my head with his chin. "Love you too..." I replied. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist. "When we get home we can go to bed..." I murmured, obviously so tired that I could barely comply. "Alright, then we better get going. Ill carry you." He said, sliding his hand up my back and his other around my legs and standing up. I couldn't help but notice all the girls staring, wishing they were me. It made me feel good. Real picker upper if I do say so myself. Before I could even realize, we were in a taxi, almost back to Alejandro's er- our house as of now. And it felt like I closed my eyes and me and him were already halfway up the stairs in the house. Alejandro took the last step of the stairs and smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Home sweet home." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. I guess I didn't sleep as much as I thought I did...

A few seconds later Alejandro put he down, and we both went to change into our nightwear. It was easier said than done. I could barely get in my shorts now, and my shirts got too small. "Here" Alejandro said, handing me a T-shirt from his draws. I slipped it on lazily and crawled into his bed, happy to be in a comfterble bed for the first time in a few days. "Comfy?" Alejandro chuckled, crawling into bed. I nodded, and noticed now what he went to bed in. He wore boxers...only. He quickly kissed me, pulling me in close to his chest after. "Goodnight" he whispered. But I fell asleep before I replied.

I wasn't very surprised to wake up to an empty bed, honestly it was kind of cliché. That was when I heard a noise coming from the room opposite of Alejandro's er-... ours. "Alejandro?" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. A handsome boy walked out glancing quickly at me before walking away, But he smirked and walked backwards to look in at me. "Alejandro is in the kitchen. Where she belongs." The boy said, striding in. "Well care to introduce yourself?" I snapped, feeling a strong wave of nausea. Ugh gross. "My name, is Jose. But I might ask you the same. And why you're in my house, more or less my brother's bed and not mine?" He said; his smirk prominent as all hell. I wanted to punch his lights out right then, but the morning sickness got to me first, and I bent over the bed. This was so gross. Thankfully, Jose had put the pail there the second I went the bend over, and now he was holding my hair up for me. "It's okay..." he whispered, pulling my hair into a little bun and tying it. It was a sweet gesture, really. But shouldn't my boyfriend be with me? Not his brother?

"Okay, this is gushy and all but get off" I snapped, standing up breathing heavily. He looked down at my stomach and smirked. "Al knocked you up." He stated blatantly. I stared at him blankly as he put his hands on my stomach. "Yes, it is very obvious." He said, pretending I asked him. I winced a bit as the baby kicked, right were Jose's hand was. "Hey, it's rude to kick people." he scolded teasingly, kneeling down and lifting my shirt. I backed up a bit, and Jose stood up and coughed to cover up. "Sorry." I laughed and looked down at my stomach. "Its fine, I've gotten used to it actually. People recently think it's there business to touch me just because I'm pregnant..." I said, and he laughed. "Who wouldn't want to touch you." he whispered huskily. I wasn't sure if he was joking, but I was happy he took his hands off of me. "Well, my names Heather in case your still wondering." I said, smiling. Smiling? Wow... that's weird. Damn hormones.

Suddenly I saw Jose blush a bit, and picked up on I automatically. "You ass are you blushing?" I said, laughing evilly. He snarled and ran out of the room. Another Burromuerto? Oh god. "Heather you hungry baby?" Alejandro called up the stairs. God damn Nausea. "Alejandro I need you." I whined, holding my stomach. "Hold on baby. Carlos can u finish cooking for me?" I heard him say, running up the stairs. I hated not feeling good. I hated a lot. "You okay baby? You feel like your gunna throw up again?" He asked worriedly. I could hear the sincerity in his voice deepen as he rubbed my back."I feel gross..." I said. He frowned and kissed my forehead, trying to get the hair out of my face. "My poor babies" he whispered, kissing my cheek as I lay down. "Hey Heather you doing okay?" Jose asked nervously. As soon as Alejandro saw Jose he scowled violently at him. "Oh, hey Al. It's about time you come up, your girlfriends been vomiting and I was the one here for her and not you. Why is that?" Jose's mood changed from nervously to cocky in seconds. "I thought she was asleep, Mami asked me to help with dinner..." Alejandro said. "Oh, well then I must be going. Can't keep my one night stand waiting." Jose smiled and winked at me before walking out.

Silence... But anger soon broke it. "Did he touch you?" Alejandro screamed, turning around with his hands bundled into fists. I backed up a bit, nervously shaking my head. "He did...didn't he? I'll kill him..." he shouted, slamming his fist into the door. "Alejandro..." I said, but he growled and I silenced. "Son of a bitch!" Alejandro screamed, kicking a hole in the door. I jumped and back up more. This was terrifying...

He angrily threw his face into his hands and screamed as his mother ran up the stairs. "Heather...can you please go wait in the living room with Carlos for a bit?" she said, running to Alejandro. I nodded and quickly ran out of the room. I only heard a bit of the conversation as I ran down the stairs, bumping into a tall tan man in the living room. "Carlos?" I asked, shaking violently. He nodded and backed up a bit. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and cried. Cried harder than I think I have ever. I didn't know Carlos all that well, but I did know he was a good guy. He hugged me back and rubbed my back. "Shh...Don't cry..." he said, comforting me. I heard another scream and crash from upstairs, and only cried harder. "Alejandro is having another tantrum?..." Carlos asked, and I nodded. "No one should have to see that...but don't worry...it's only because of how much he cares about you..." Carlos began. "He...he didn't take his medication today..." His mother panted, walking down the stairs. I didn't know he took medication...

I didn't feel like I knew much anymore...

And I had a bad feeling that there was more in store for me to find out here...

**(A/n- So looks like Alejandro's got some…problems…let's see how this turns out. Cause I honestly don't know myself yet. xD)**


	4. Story Behind The Pretty Face

***A/n- So…A lot of work and thought went into this chapter. Better Author's note at the end…)**

Alejandro's Point of View.

I'm going to kill him. "Alejandro!" my mom screamed, but I just closed my eyes and pulled my hair screaming over her. I don't want to listen. I don't want to hear it. I felt her pry my hands from my hair, causing me to look up at her. "I'm going to kill him." I said my face red with anger. "Calm the hell down! I come up here and you're screaming at your girlfriend about killing your brother, while she is sitting down terrified out of her MIND!" My mom said. I got up and shook her off of me before walking over to the corner and bashing my head into the wall. "I'm so fucking stupid…" I said, bashing my head harder against the wall. "You didn't take your pills when you got home did you? You know how you act, how you are. God damn it Alejandro what the hell is your problem? Why don't you EVER learn?" my mom said. What was my problem? I was insane. I really truly was. You could call it bipolar. But then again you could call it anything. I was still insane. I backed away from the wall and looked down at my hand. Blood. A lot of it. "Look." I said strangely, giving my mom my hand. "Go wash yourself up. I'm going to check on Heather." She said. "Heather? Where is she I need her…" I said, shaking my hand a bit. "I'll send her up when you're both calm…" she said, walking down the stairs.

What had I done…Heather…

She stopped all the insanity. Ever since Heather had come into my life, everything felt worthwhile. Like I had a reason to remain sane. Before I met her I had these outbursts almost daily, and I refused to take my medication. Because of me, my father left us, and I still have never forgiven myself. Total Drama was my new smooth start. But when I met Heather I tried extra hard to remain smooth and calm whenever she was around. I fell for her and she fell for me, and I have never been happier. I wasn't able to find a reason to be mad anymore. The urge to throw things, and break windows and scream like when I was younger was gone, and this feeling overwhelmed it all. I was so happy with her that I gave her everything and she gladly opened herself up to me. Slowly and painfully maybe, but I have her now don't I?

I love her so much… so much it scares the crap out of me. I quickly washed up my knuckles and wrapped them up in a towel as I sat on the toilet seat. I never wanted Heather to see me like this. But Jose just made me so angry. How dare he touch Heather. She was mine. All of her, even our baby. All mine, my family. Maybe I had let my anger get in the way of my first priority, my family. I needed to be the adult here. I am going to be a father soon; we only have a few months left to go until the baby gets here. I can't put any stress on Heather or my baby. I can't lose my baby. I can't lose Heather. I can't lose my mind. Not now, not anymore. Not ever again. I need these pills, I need Heather.

I need to be calm.

Breathe in, breathe out. "Alejandro?" Heather said weakly, hesitating to walk into the bathroom. Finally… "Come here…" I whispered, motioning her over. She hesitated again, but slowly walked over and stood in front of me. I need her. She is my medication. I stood up and hugged her, held her as close as I could without hurting her. "I'm so sorry. I love you." I said, melting in her presence. She didn't hesitate to hug me back this time. But she did stay quiet, and I felt her shaking a bit as I kissed her cheek. Right now I needed to tell her. Tell her everything. Sit her down and talk. There was so much I NEEDED her to know.

"I have bipolar…a disease where my mood constantly and violently changed. I was diagnosed at a young age. I was prescribed a medication that supposedly calmed it down. But I never took it, and continued to be violent and destructive towards everyone in my family. Jose only made everything a million times worse by teasing me and calling me names. When I was younger, I always used to play with a little boy named Victor because our mothers were close friends. One day I got mad at Victor, and tried to choke him. I didn't know better, or even how to control myself. That was the last day I ever saw Victor and his family. By the time I was 12 my dad was fed up, and just left us. I threw a fit and had to be restrained." I choked on the last few words before continuing. "The next few years were terrible, and I ended up depressed and tried to keep to myself. Then I met you. And every bad feeling left and I was just so happy. I found the only medication that actually works. You. And seeing Jose trying to take the one thing I can't live without just made me so angry. I just flipped. Listen to me Heather. I love you so much it's terrifying. Even to me. You are my happiness. " I slid my arms down to her waist and let myself cry a bit. Not enough to make myself any less of a man than I already was, but enough to feel weak.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she said, tucking my hair behind my ear. I shook my head. "I couldn't. I was afraid if you knew you would be afraid of me. I can't lose you. You two are my family, and I should have put your and our baby first." Simple. "Listen. You might be a little too over protective, and maybe you can be an ass and a little PMS-y. But none of this makes me OR our baby, love you any less." Heather said smiling. "I scared you. But I don't want you to be afraid. I'm the same. See?" I said, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smirked, and I mirrored her expression. "You changed me. I'm soft now. It's your entire fault" She said, poking me in the chest. "Mi amor, you are still the same sarcastic bitchy girl I fell in love with. I don't think you'll ever change on me." I said, smiling widely. She nodded and grabbed my hand. "I'm hungry. Got any hot fudge?" she asked. I laughed and nodded, following her as she began to walk down the stairs. As we walked I looked down at her and smiled.

My guardian angel.

**(A/n- So. This chapter pretty much just explained what is really wrong with Alejandro and some background info. On a more personal note, one of my cousins had a severe case of bipolar, so bad that she went to South Oaks (Mental institution) multiple times and actually tried to hurt my family as well. She is better now, after a lot of treatment and care thank god, but I am not allowed to talk to interact with her because of the fact that she scared my siblings and me so much we didn't have friends for years because we were so terrified they would end up like her. I don't like this chapter much. But I thought it was something important to add, like instead of saying he just told her, it was more of him explaining everything. Tried to keep them in character but then again when you think about it, it is hard to stay yourself when you're upset/angry/depressed. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be so much better I promise…)**

**Keep the Reviews Coming! I love reading them! They make my day, and give me inspiration.**

**(BTW; Swimmydimmy thanks for the advice! It helped ^_^!)**

**Reviewers get cookies, and free quick updates xD**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Let's go higher

**(A/n- So this chapter is just… some good things! Happy things are happening. ^_^… … awkward silence?... Well while I was thinking about this chapter my mom would NOT stop playing the god damn Jordan Knights song "Let's go higher"….So now I'm in love with the song, and I had to use it… Oh Mother you hurt me so…Mentally. Also, another good song! Two become one-Atreyu! Just saying.. xD)**

Heather's POV…

Everything had cooled down since last night. The family was back to normal, Alejandro was back to taking his medication and Jose went back to ignoring the family. Tonight was special though. A tradition if you will.

"You're rattling my world like an earthquake! I'm up in the clouds! Like OoOoOoO OoOoOoO!" Alejandro sang to me, gripping the microphone close to his face as the karaoke machine blared in his living room. Tonight was karaoke night, a regular thing in the Burromuerto household. I had been invited to this before, but I never went because I thought it was so damn dorky. But this was actually…fun. Don't judge me! I laughed and clapped along with the song. "Whooaa!" his Mother yelled, hugging Carlos close. Jose sat in the corner of the room, arms crossed. His eyes never left me. "I'm tryin' to keep it real while it feels straight, but I don't know how to dOoOoOoO OoOoOoO! I'm losing solid ground!" he sang louder. He danced around the room laughing hysterically. "So pinch me! I'm falling in love! And If I'm dreamin' then baby, then don't wake me up! You got me hoping and wishin' that this could last one more night!" He laughed, running over to me and pulling me up to dance with him across the floor. "Baby you and me, we can take it to the middle of the dance floor!" We sang in unison. The television bleeped with high scores as we sang loudly. "I got what you need; tell the DJ keep it spinnin' on the dance floor! Let's go higher, let's go higher! Let's go High!" The song ended loudly, and Alejandro fell to the couch with a thud. I laughed and panted, pulling the hair out of my face. "My turn!" Carlos exclaimed, happily grabbing the microphone from Alejandro.

"Come here baby." Alejandro said patting his lap. I quickly waddled over and sat down. "Gross." Jose scoffed. I felt Alejandro tense, but quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it smiling. He smiled back and took a deep breath. I was glad he was learning to control himself. After all, only months left. He wrapped his arms around me and left his hands on my stomach, rubbing lightly. "Hahaha Carlos do Britney Spears!" his Mother said. "Hit me baby one more time!" Carlos said, clicking a few buttons until the song began to flare. Alejandro's family was fun. They were always together. My family never did anything together. Alejandro's eats dinner together, celebrates birthdays, even has karaoke nights? It's like a dream I'm not going to wake up from. "Show me how you want it to be! Tell me baby cause I need to know now what we've got!" Carlos sang brightly. They were all great singers too, even when they were just kidding around. "Mom, I'm going to take Heather up to bed." Alejandro said over the music, and his mother nodded. "Yeah, 'Bed'" she air quoted. Me and Alejandro smiled at each other and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Gahh!" I giggled as he chased after me. I quickly ran into our room as he took me gently to the bed. "I love you baby, Happy 2 years and 8 months." He giggled, kissing me. "I love you too." I said, intertwining our fingers. He kissed me again, but held me in it for a few minutes. "How's my baby?" he asked, running his free hand down to my stomach. I yawned and nodded. "Good. But I'm tired." I said, and he pouted. "Snuggle wif mee!" Alejandro whined like a 5 year old. I smiled and blushed a bit as he crawled farther on top of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey Alejandro?..." I asked. He nodded and looked down at me. I bit my lip and kissed him again, pulling him down by the collar of this shirt. I felt him smirk against the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly he pulled away and picked me up, my legs around his waist. I was about to ask him what he was doing until I saw him close and lock the door. We both smiled at each other before he took me back to the bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning cuddled up next to Alejandro. He was already awake, petting my hair lightly. "Good morning beautiful." He greeted. Something nice to wake up to. "Do you know what today is?" he asked, pulling my bangs out of my face. Crap…what is today? "Do I want to?" I asked nervously, but still able to fit some spite in. "Probably not." He whispered, hopping out of bed to grab his clothes. "Then why not just come back to bed!" I groaned, shoving my head into a pillow. "I kind of want to go…" he pouted. "Where are we going?" I groaned again. "Well, remember when Chris set up a Total Drama Reunion, and no one went?" he said. I nodded and motioned him on. "Well Gwen set up an Anti-Reunion sort of thing, and invited everyone. Apparently everyone is going, and I thought it would be fun." He finished. "And when did you tell me about this?" I asked. "Like a month ago. When Gwen first sent out the invitations? She invited everyone, even Courtney." He said. I shivered when I thought of Courtney. I hated her. She was probably the only one I truly hated on the show. "Have fun." I said, crawling back into a ball and closing my eyes. "Noo I'm not going without you." He whispered, picking me up in the blanket. "NO! Put me down! I'm NOT going!" I screamed, and kicked a bit. "I'm not going without you. And I'm going, which means your gunna have to go too." He explained, putting my down in front of my closet. I pouted and crossed my arms. "I'm not in the mood to see people that hate me Alejandro. I'm pregnant and fat and bitchy I just can't." I groaned, but he just began to dress me himself. "I have Duncan picking us up in an hour to go! You can cooperate you know…" Alejandro said emotionlessly, sliding a shirt over my head.<p>

I just gave up and let him. Turns out this boy has no taste in style what-so ever, and I had to redress myself anyway. Great.

That's when I heard a loud obnoxious honk from the street. "Hurry up lovebirds!" Duncan greeted.

Fabulous.

**(A/n- Anti-reunion! I thought that was clever… I mean, giving the fact that Gwen brought up being a 'prom destroyer' it made me think of sort of an Anti-Prom some kids put on. Then I was wondering, if everyone hated Chris so much… Why would they go to a reunion if they hated him?... Force is illegal my friends ;) But on a side-note, the whole beginning and all was just a filler, I really didn't know what to put because I couldn't spread the reunion news into the whole chapter without putting the actual thing in the chapter, which I didn't want to do. But the reunion will be the next chapter! A long one and will have ALL the characters, But I might switch POV's throughout the story, or put some of the other characters POV's in there. Brainstorming ^_^. Well, goodbye for now! And keep the wonderful reviews coming. You guys are so sweet! I love you!)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
